


Призрак

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor het, Post-Canon, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: История о том, как Невилл стал преподавателем гербологии.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Призрак

Когда это происходит в первый раз, на дворе стоит теплая, но не слишком жаркая, безоблачная погода, в саду пышно цветёт шиповник, а на душе у Невилла идёт дождь. Луна сразу после Победы уехала в экспедицию на Аляску, сказав, что им в жизни не пути, а значит, не нужно искушать судьбу. Она всегда была странной, его не-его Луна, но он любил её такой и не хотел, чтобы она менялась. А ещё он не хотел с ней расставаться.

— Апчхи, — доносится до Невилла деликатное тихое чихание, когда он входит комнату родителей. Вообще-то он в нее заглядывает крайне редко, стараясь даже не приближаться без особой необходимости, с тех пор как в семь лет он наткнулся в шкафу на боггарта, которого притащил дядя, решивший расшевелить его магию. Но сегодня Невилла тянет туда, и он решает не сопротивляться.

— Апчхи.

Снова боггарт? Невилл мрачно усмехается, представив заскучавшего боггарта, заходит в комнату и резко распахивает резные дверцы шкафа. Ему интересно: как выглядит его страх теперь, после победы над Волдемортом. Почему-то кажется, что это будет змея — ведь он всегда был предсказуем, иначе Луна не бросила бы его. Снейп, вывалившийся из шкафа и зашедшийся в безостановочном чихании, становится неожиданностью. Снейп? В самом деле? Невилл мог бы поклясться на чём угодно, что больше не боится Снейпа. Так почему?..

— Ридикулус!

Снейп, продолжая чихать, поднимает голову и смотрит на него с невыносимой тоской, явно не собираясь примерять на себя бабушкин наряд и шляпу. Что происходит? Невилл прикусывает нижнюю губу и поднимает палочку для ещё одной попытки.

— Мистер Лонг...

— Ридикулус!

На этот раз заклинание срабатывает. Правда, совсем не так, как ожидает Невилл — в воздухе разливается электричество, волосы поднимаются дыбом, а потом дом содрогается от сильного взрыва и Снейп бесследно исчезает. Невилл трясёт головой, ошарашенно смотрит на разлетевшийся в щепу шкаф и ничего не понимает. Ридикулус не даёт такого разрушительного эффекта. Можно подумать, он Бомбарду Максима в шкаф запустил, а не Ридикулус! Хорошо ещё, что бабушки дома нет. Он вряд ли смог бы придумать приемлемое оправдание разрушениям, а так, глядишь, пронесёт — в это крыло она не заходит с тех самых пор, как окончательно утратила надежду на возвращение его обитателей. Невилл тихонько вздыхает и начинает уборку.

***

Второй раз Невилл сталкивается со Снейпом осенью. Он сидит на подоконнике, а окном накрапывает мелкий нудный дождик, размывая все вокруг и превращая вид из окна в акварельный рисунок. Когда-то Невилла учили рисовать красками, но особого таланта он не обнаружил, и уроки рисования, как и музыки, быстро закончились. О чём он иногда жалеет.

— Я думал, что вы будете в Хогвартсе, мистер Лонгботтом, — раздаётся тихий мужской голос за его спиной. Очень знакомый голос, которому здесь взяться совершенно неоткуда. Невилл вздрагивает, резко оборачивается и встречается взглядом с тёмными глазами Снейпа. Он больше не думает, что тот боггарт.

— Кто вы?

Снейп щурится, чуть наклоняет голову вбок и интересуется:

— У вас провалы в памяти?

Провалов в памяти у Невилла нет — он помнит Битву и долгие разговоры после неё, когда они весь июль и частично август помогали восстанавливать школу; помнит похороны и то, как сокрушался Гарри, что они не спасли Снейпа, что позволили ему умереть. Это не может быть Снейп.

— Нет, сэр. Что вы делаете в моём доме?

— Мне почём знать? Это вы меня призвали. Вы и ваше одиночество. Почему вы не в Хогвартсе?

Одиночество... Невилл неловко встаёт с подоконника и неожиданно для себя оказывается почти на полголовы выше своего самого нелюбимого профессора. Неловкий, так и не привыкший к собственному стремительно вытянувшемуся телу, он переминается с ноги на ногу и не знает, куда девать руки. Руки у него большие, широкие, словно созданные для того, чтобы ковыряться в земле. Он косится на узкие ладони и длинные нервные пальцы Снейпа, нервно сглатывает и говорит:

— Мне нечего там делать.

— А как же попытки продлить детство?

— Не издевайтесь, мистер Снейп! Для многих из нас детство закончилось уже давно. Вы останетесь на обед?

Снейп пожимает плечами.

— Не сейчас.

И исчезает, стоило Невиллу моргнуть. Странная встреча, мирная. Он и подумать не мог, что со Снейпом можно вот так, вполне приемлемо общаться, не сжимаясь от страха ошибиться. Невилл грустно вздыхает, оглядывается и, не обнаружив никого, садится обратно на подоконник смотреть на дождь. Он даёт себе зарок ничему не удивляться.

***

— Что заставляет вас грустить, мистер Лонгботтом?

Невилл откладывает в сторону книгу про крестоцветные масличные культуры и их использование в зельеварении и поднимает голову. После второй встречи со Снейпом прошло больше трёх недель, и он подсознательно ждал его возвращения в любой момент.

— С чего вы взяли, что мне грустно, мистер Снейп?

— Я чувствую ваши эмоции.

Неожиданно. Хотя, может быть, и не так уж неожиданно, если взять в расчет нечеловеческую природу Снейпа. Что тот такое, Невилл не знает до сих пор, хоть и перелопатил за эти недели кучу книг. Даже странно, но его совсем не напрягают встречи с непонятным, так похожим на Снейпа существом, которого призвало его одиночество. В этом есть что-то ненормальное. Луна пришла бы в восторг, но Луна на континенте, и им оказалось не по пути.

— Мои эмоции... Эм, ладно. Бабушка требует внуков, — Невилл мрачно усмехается и глядит в непроницаемые глаза собеседника, чувствуя себя драккловым душевным эксгибиционистом. — Мне всего девятнадцать, моя любимая девушка уехала в экспедицию, сказав, что я не тот человек, с которым ей по пути, а бабушка требует жениться как можно скорее и одарить её наследниками. Вы считаете, есть повод для веселья?

Снейп пожимает плечами, подходит к окну и присаживается на подоконник рядом. Невилл только сейчас обращает внимание, что одет он не в привычную мантию, а в тонкий черный свитер и брюки. Снейп худой, жилистый, у него потрясающе красивые руки и выразительный рот. Невиллу смешно — он знает за собой склонность влюбляться в детали. У Луны ему нравились глаза — почти прозрачные, большие, чуть навыкате, с острыми стрелками светлых длинных ресниц. Нездешные, нереально красивые глаза.

— Почему бы и нет, мистер...

— Невилл. Не надо мистеров, сэр.

Снейп кивает, легко соглашаясь называть его по имени.

— Невилл. Ваша ситуация отчасти даже забавна. Августа всегда была авторитарна и склонна к гиперопеке, но, похоже, после битвы за Хогвартс боится потерять вас ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Вы можете сказать ей, что вы гей.

— Профессор!

Невилл отчаянно краснеет, чувствуя себя неловко, а Снейп едва заметно иронично улыбается.

— Северус. Можете звать меня Северус. И если вас так страшит потеря репутации гетеросексуального мужчины — стоит заранее смириться с тем, что ваша любящая бабушка в скором времени подыщет подходящую невесту. Здесь поможет только игра на опережение.

— Боюсь, я пока не готов к новым отношениям... Северус, — чуть запнувшись на имени, заявляет Невилл. Снейп кивает и уже ожидаемо исчезает так же незаметно, как и появился.

***

В следующий раз Невилл видит Снейпа ночью, когда просыпается от кошмара и пытается отдышаться, взять себя в руки. Руки противно дрожат, и кошмар отступает неохотно. Он садится на кровати, запускает пальцы в короткие, недавно подстриженные волосы и смотрит на окно. Снейп сидит на подоконнике, прижав острые колени к груди. Его словно нарисованный чернилами силуэт резко выделяется на фоне белой оконной рамы.

— Северус? — каркающе зовёт Невилл. У него было время, чтобы привыкнуть называть своего бывшего учителя по имени — Снейп не приходил восемнадцать дней.

— С меня сняли все обвинения, — тихо произносит Снейп, поворачивая голову. — Неожиданно. Мистер Поттер хорошо потрудился, выстраивая верную линию защиты. Хотя... Я благодарен судьбе, что мне не придётся оправдываться в своих поступках. Выпейте воды, Невилл, вы кричали. Кошмары — досадная штука.

— Могли бы и разбудить, — бурчит Невилл, краснея, и тянется к прикроватной тумбе за кружкой, чтобы наколдовать себе воды.

— В самом деле?

В голосе Снейпа слышатся усталость и ирония, и Невилл понимает, что упрёк был не к месту. Он пьёт воду, ставит стакан обратно, встаёт с постели и подходит к окну как есть, в трусах и майке. Стеснения он не чувствует, и это тоже странно — он всегда стеснялся своего тела и был зажатым.

— Извините. Вам, наверное, тоже нелегко.

— Не думаю, — усмехается краем губ Снейп. — Вам снилась змея?

На этот раз Невилл долго молчит и смотрит на своего ночного гостя, снова и снова пытаясь понять, что же он такое? А потом протягивает руку и замирает, так и не решившись коснуться. Снейп касается его сам — берёт за руку и тянет, вынуждая сесть на подоконник рядом. Он совершенно неотличим от живого — тёплый и материальный, на пальцах и ладони твёрдые застарелые мозоли от ножа, а на запястье короткий шрам. Невилл сильнее сжимает тонкие пальцы и кивает.

— Да, Северус, мне снилась Нагини. И Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, пытающая меня Круциатусом. Он всегда была безумна?

— Скорее всего, — соглашается Снейп.

Из-за облака выглядывает полная, яркая луна. Невилл видит горькую, отчуждённую улыбку на тонких губах Снейпа, зачем-то наклоняется и целует его, получая бешеный отклик. Целоваться Снейп умеет. Он вылизывает рот Невилла, прикусывает губы, всасывает язык. Он творит с ним что-то непонятное, и у Невилла встаёт от одних поцелуев... А потом исчезает, будто его и не было. Невилл упирается спиной в стену, крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь понять, что за хрень с ним происходит, выдыхает, приспускает трусы и проводит ладонью по болезненно возбуждённому члену. Он чувствует себя извращенцем, драккловым долбанутым извращенцем, двинувшимся на мертвеце, и жалеет, что Снейп ушёл так рано.

***

Перед Рождеством Невилл просыпается от прикосновения к щеке холодных пальцев. Он открывает глаза, видит в предрассветном сумраке склонившегося над ним Снейпа, откидывает в сторону одеяло, протягивает руку и заваливает того на кровать. Снейп улыбается, зарывается пальцами в отросшие каштановые волосы и легонько массирует затылок. Невилл чувствует себя идиотом. Он рад встрече.

— Тебя долго не было.

— Дела. Ты решил стать преподавателем, Невилл? Сочувствую.

— Язва, — смеётся Невилл. — Профессор Спраут собирается в будущем году на пенсию и предложила мне попробовать найти себя в преподавании. Ты холодный.

— На дворе декабрь, ветрено и снег идёт. Мокрый. Мерзкая погода!

Невилл целует кончик покрасневшего от мороза, выдающегося носа, холодные щёки и губы. Тяжелые тёмные пряди волос Снейпа влажные и тоже холодные, словно он только что с улицы, а сам Снейп ощущается материальнее некуда и это радует, несмотря на то, что он в любой момент может исчезнуть. Невилл стаскивает неизменный чёрный свитер, замирает на несколько мгновений, глядя на шрамы на горле, а потом прижимается к ним губами, слыша стон, вырвавшийся у Снейпа. Он и представить не мог такую отзывчивость! Кожа у Снейпа белая, гладкая с редкими чёрными волосами на груди и руках, пахнет он свежестью и снегом. Нечеловечески пахнет. Невилл прикусывает ключицу, ставит засос на груди, чуть выше правого соска, и тут же оказывается на спине, прижатый сильными руками к кровати.

— Северус?

Тот серьёзно, без улыбки смотрит ему в глаза и заявляет:

— Я собираюсь тебе отсосать. Ты будешь лежать и получать удовольствие, не размениваясь на поцелуи и ласки.

— Почему?

— Потому что время — это не тот ресурс, которого у нас в избытке, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы было как в прошлый раз, то примешь правила игры. Что скажешь?

Невилл отчаянно краснеет, кивает и откидывается на подушки, доверяясь Снейпу. Тот приспускает трусы, проводит языком по члену и берёт в рот головку. И Невилл теряется в ранее не испытанных ощущениях — ему никогда еще не делали минет. Снейп сосёт умело, сильно, беря глубоко в горло, явно не впервые в жизни, быстро доводит своего партнера до оглушительного оргазма, проглатывает сперму и исчезает, оставляя Невилла ошеломлённым, вялым и полным ревности. Невилл вздыхает, закутывается в одеяло и закрывает глаза. Он совсем не хочет знать любовников Снейпа. Глупо ревновать мертвеца.

***

В Хогвартсе Снейп объявляется на следующий день после того, как Невилл туда заселился, и почти сразу оказывается прижат к стене в пустынном коридоре. Невилл втягивает носом запах своего не-человека — тот пахнет нагретой на солнце травой и почему-то земляникой — и страстно целует. Ему уже плевать на то, кто такой Снейп на самом деле — он безумно хочет его себе, хочет чувствовать, любить, разговаривать с ним, не задумываясь о времени и о том, что тот в любой миг может исчезнуть.

— Северус... Где ты был полгода, Мордред тебя поимей?!

Снейп хрипло смеётся, вцепляется до синяков в плечи Невилла и говорит, притираясь бедром к паху:

— Предпочитаю, чтобы это сделал ты.

Невилл задыхается от переполняющих душу чувств, пьянеет от такого Снейпа сильнее, чем от кружки Харгридова самогона, который ему довелось однажды пить.

— Где ты был, Северус? Где ты был?

— Я был близко, Невилл. Иногда даже слишком близко. Идём.

И они идут, почти бегут в комнату, держась за руки, словно влюблённые подростки. Закрыв за собой дверь, Невилл прижимает к ней Снейпа и неловкими от нетерпения и страсти пальцами расстёгивает рубашку, почти отрывая к дракклам неподдающиеся пуговицы.

— Какого драккла ты сегодня решил надеть рубашку? Носи водолазки!

— Чтобы ты мне голову оторвал, герой? — усмехается Снейп, отстраняется и начинает раздеваться.

Невилл замирает, таращась на любовника, а потом буквально выпрыгивает из одежды и тащит его к кровати. Секс с проникновением требует подготовки и времени, если он хочет, чтобы Снейпу тоже было хорошо, а времени у них, как всегда, не слишком много, и это почти злит. И заставляет чувствовать беспомощность. Этого что они не могут изменить.

— Северус...

Горло перехватывает, хочется нежности и ласки. Снейп прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, прижимается, падает спиной на постель, увлекая за собой Невилла, и обнимает его ногами.

— Мы в Хогвартсе, Невилл. Хогвартс — это хорошо: здесь стены буквально пропитаны магией, а значит, я могу навещать тебя чаще. Если ты этого, конечно, захочешь, — говорит Снейп, поглаживая скулы, нос, очерчивая пальцами нижнюю челюсть.

Он сомневается, что ему будут рады? Невилл широко улыбается, целует шею над шрамами и спускается ниже. Грудь, впалый живот с дорожкой волос, бедренные косточки... Снейп переворачивается, прогибается, оттопыривая задницу, и протягивает флакон со смазкой. Невилла начинает трясти. Не от сомнений — от желания. Растягивает он Снейпа тщательно, не обращая внимания на собственное нетерпение, и когда, наконец, входит, то на мгновение видит, как за спиной Северуса раскрываются черные крылья.


End file.
